Never mess with Hoagie's Machines
by Think Purple 54
Summary: Hoagie invented a teleportation  device and luckily it worked! But everyone thinks that it could do much more than that, What's going to happen? I suck at summary so don't judge me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, So today I got this idea from Gamewizard2008 and I decided to write it because it's really cool, Now to be perfectly clear I don't own KND or The idea of the story, so I'm not making money out of this in any way, Okay? Great now lets start the story.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hoagie P. Gilligan was in his room feeling really tiered, He haven't slept at all last night, He was so busy working on his new invention, He had the idea of This and he just couldn't wait to do it.

Finally it was 4: am when Hoagie smiled a wide smile as his invention, it was finally completed! Hoagie wasn't sure yet if it worked he was too tiered to test It, in fact he was tiered to say anything about it, He just slowly left his desk and walked to bed and immediately got asleep.

He would have a good chance to test his Teleportation device later when he wakes up, and he wanted to show it to his friends too, and showing his new Device for his friends at 4: am, wasn't the best idea ever, Abby might kill him if he did so, so all he did was sleeping peacefully in his bed until the next morning So he can test it, and show it to his friends.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Next morning:

"Hey Numbuh 2, Didn't sleep last night too?" Nigel asked as Hoagie walked into the reception room of the tree house.

"Actually numbuh 1 last night I managed to get myself some sleep, Because I finally finished my Teleportation device" Hoagie said proudly but he also Sounded very tiered.

"Great did you test it Numbuh 2?" Kuki asked excitedly.

"Well I left that part for today since I want you to see my invention and the results of it"

"Lets hope it gives good results" Abby shrugged.

"Don't worry about that, it will" Hoagie smirked proudly.

"Are you sure, It might turn into a disaster" Wally said.

"Can you guys just believe in me?, I worked so hard this, I'm sure that it'll work" Hoagie said a little angry.

"Don't worry baby, We'll go see your invention after breakfast" Abby told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hoagie gave her a small smile and sat down for breakfast, they decided to eat it in the reception today instead of eating in the kitchen, and it doesn't really Matter where are you eating as long as it's the same food right?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Now boys and girl from the KND I introduce you, My new amazing one of the kind, Teleportation device" Hoagie said proudly as he showed him the Device.

They watched the device working in silent, all wondering what would happen next? They watched as Hoagie placed the Hamster in the first part of the Machine then waited for him to vanish a to appear in the other part, and surprisingly that's what happened! The device actually worked with no mistakes At all, the hamster wasn't harmed at all and everything was great, Hoagie couldn't help but to jump up and down like a five years old girl.

"It worked! Man I can't believe it did!" Wally exclaimed.

"Abby can't believe it too, She thought that this thing will never work" Abby exclaimed.

"Harsh" Hoagie crossed his arms as he stopped jumping.

"Oh Hoagie it's a great thing that it worked!, And the hamster is safe too" Kuki cheered as she squeezed the little hamster.

"Great job Numbuh 2 I'm very proud of you, C'mon lets celebrate outside" Nigel mentioned for them to follow him out side.

They followed Nigel outside until Wally remembered that he should get his soda so he stopped.

"You go guys I gotta get something, Then I'll catch up with ya" Wally said as he walked away, They completed their way outside as Wally went to get his Soda.

Wally went to the Kitchen and grabbed his soda, Then on his way out of the tree house he noticed Hoagie's machine, and since everyone else was Outside he was alone with the machine; He could do whatever he wants with it! And he really wanted to try it so badly.

Hoagie's kill me if I played with thing, but what he wouldn't know won't harm him. Wally thought.

He placed his soda down and walked to the machine and randomly pressed on of the buttons, luckily for him it was the right button.

"Cool" Wally exclaimed, He started to grab random stuff around him and throw it in the machine, He would watch the things disappear from the first side of The machine, Then reappear on the other side, unluckily for him while he was throwing one of the books he found around him, It hit one of the buttons but Wally didn't notice that.

"Stupid cruddy fly, Flying around my head and buzzing, Why are flies so cruddy? All they do is Buzzing and annoying people and flying" Wally said as There was an annoying fly flying around him, suddenly a thought came to Wally's mind so he let the fly land on his shoulder.

"I wonder what could happen if I entered Hoagie's machine with this fly? Maybe I'll get super powers! And I'll be able to fly! Ya that would be cool, and They'll call me the fly man! And every one will love me, and I'll impress Kuki! So great in so many ways" Wally said excitedly and really very fast.

He kept the fly on his shoulder and entered into the machine with the fly hoping that this would work.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**After a few seconds:**

"Ah I don't feel any different" Wally said as he reappeared on the other side of the machine.

"Oh Well maybe it didn't work after all, But it was worth the try" Wally said then looked beside him a screamed.

"What the crud is this?" He exclaimed looking at the creature beside him, He saw the ugly head of the fly taking the place on his short body, He looked down At himself and gasped, He had the body of the fly, and his head was shrinked to fit perfectly on it, and of course the Fly's head grew to fit on Wally's Shoulders.

"Something went wrong! That wasn't supposed to happen" Wally said as he walked... Umm Flied out of the machine, while the fly with his body just walked Out of the machine and moved around the tree house, Wally was too panicked to do anything about it.

"What the crud am I gonna do now? Think Wally think" Wally tried to calm down, and started thinking, and after a long while he got the answer.

"Of course I'm gonna tell me dear team mates, They won't leave me like this, Of course Hoagie would kill me but I got nothing else to do" Wally flew to the Tree house back yard so he can get his team mates to notice him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Where do you think Wally could be?" Kuki asked her friends as they were all in the back yard celebrating, And Wally still didn't show up.

"He must be inside doing something don't worry about him" Abby told her.

"Ya you're probably right" Kuki giggled "I get worried too much"

"Here they are, I need to get their attention" Wally said and flew to Hoagie's ears.

"Numbuh 2? Hey Numbuh 2 can you hear me?" Wally said as he got close to him.

"Go away you stupid fly" Hoagie shoo him away.

"No Hoagie it's me Wally" Wally exclaimed with his tiny low fly voice, He knew that Hoagie wasn't going to hear him so he flew to Nigel.

"Nigel, Numbuh 1, Oh c'mon man, Don't tell me that you can't hear me too" Wally tried to get Nigel's attention, But all he got was Nigel shooing him away.

"Aww crud" Wally exclaimed and then when he tried to get Abby's attention the same thing happened, He looked around to see that Numbuh 3 went back to The tree house, He decided to try again with the others before he try to get her attention.

But again no success he kept buzzing around their heads like crazy and he kept yelling for them so they could hear, but no such luck, Also Abby almost Killed him, It wasn't easy to be a fly.

After he gave up on them, He went inside to try with Numbuh 3; He thought that she would probably be in her room so he checked their, one good thing About being a fly is that you get to reach the places you want faster than a normal person **(A/N: Or at least that's what I think)**

When he reached her room he found his beloved laying on her bed talking to one of her rainbow monkeys.

'Aw cruddy rainbow dorkies' Wally thought, But then something caught his ear, Kuki said something about him, Another good thing about being a fly is that You get to overhear people's conversation without there knowing, so he flew closely to her bed and listened to her conversation with her beloved rainbow Monkey.

"Oh my dear Rainbow monkey, You're the only person that I can talk to, I tell you all my secrets and I know that you'll keep them all, And you just give me Great advices rainbow monkey" Kuki said happily to the stuffed toy.

'Aw crud she talks to her toys like they're real' Wally thought.

"You know rainbow monkey I wish I could tell Wally that I love him, I really do, But I just can't rainbow monkey I can't" Kuki spoke to her rainbow monkey.

'She wants tell me what?' Wally's tiny haw dropped when he heard her words.

"Don't look at me like that, You know that he doesn't love me back so why should I tell him?, That would be so wrong and so humiliating, and we might not Stay friends any more" Kuki stared at her beloved toy.

"She thinks that I don't love her back, I thought that SHE didn't love me back, I loved her for 3 cruddy years, And I thought that she doesn't cruddy love me Back, And now I'm shrinked into a cruddy fly and listening to her talking her cruddy rainbow monkey in her cruddy room, and I'm repeating the word cruddy Over and over again" Wally said to himself.

"No rainbow monkey, I'm not afraid to tell him but I know that he doesn't love me back, I mean why would Wally love a girly girl rainbow monkey lover like Me? I know that he just sees me as a friend... Maybe even less than that, But I don't want to lose it rainbow monkey" Kuki said sadly.

That was it, Wally flew closer to Kuki's ears and started to talk to her.

"Kuki? Kooks I'm standing right beside your ear please tell me that you can hear me" Wally started.

Kuki turned her head to see the small tiny fly, she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"A fly that can talks? How could this happen? And how does it know my name?" She left her hand for the tiny fly who was Wally so he could rest on it.

"Kuki it's me Wally, I was playing with Hoagie's machine then something went wrong and now I'm shrinked into a fly" Wally explained.

Kuki looked closely to him, then she almost fainted, seeing Wally's head on a fly's body was the weirdest thing she ever saw, not to mention that she Was just talking about her HUGE crush on Wally just about 2 seconds ago.

"Kuki are you okay?" Wally yelled so she can hear him.

"W-Wally What? When? How? Why? And how long have you been here?" Kuki asked very fast and very worried.

"Okay to answer what? I'm shrinked into a fly"

"When?"

"Just about half an hour ago"

"How?"

"When you guys where out I went to play with Hoagie's machine then I had an idea so I went in the machine with the fly on my shoulder then I was turned Into this"

"Why?"

"Because I thought that this would give me super powers and I'll be able to fly"

"And How long have you been here?" Kuki asked this one very worried.

"Umm Long enough to say that I love you too" Wally told her looking down to his...Umm legs (A/N:I think)

"Oh you heard that" Kuki blushed.

"Ya, So Kuki before we talk about this, can you help me to get back to normal again?" Wally asked her.

"Sure Wally, Now lets take a moment to think about what are gonna do" Kuki said and started to think, And before she knew it she had the solution so she Smiled a wide smile.

"What?" Wally asked her in confusion.

"Look Wally all we have to do is to find your body and get you in the machine with it again, I'm sure that everything will be back to normal, But just in case We should ask Hoagie" Kuki said and she was about to get up but Wally tried to stop her.

"I don't think we should tell Hoagie, You know he's gonna kill me when he finds out" Wally told her.

"Hmm, Well Okay then all we have to do is to find the fly with your body, Now if I was a fly where would I be?" Kuki wondered.

"Umm in the Kitchen?" Wally suggested.

"Right, The kitchen, C'mon Wally lets go" Kuki exclaimed as Wally flew to the kitchen and Kuki ran behind him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

When Wally and Kuki reached to the Kitchen the found Wally's body with the giant's fly head on his shoulders, Kuki was shocked she wasn't expecting to See something that ugly but she had to handle it.

"So what will we do now?" Wally asked her.

"Well I-uhh think that we should get her into the machine" Kuki told her.

"Ya and how would we do that?"

"Maybe we can attract her with the food?" Kuki suggested.

"Ya you're right, Lets just hope that it'll follow it" Wally said.

Kuki grabbed a sandwich and mentioned for Wally to get the fly's attention, Wally went near the fly and kept buzzing so when the fly noticed him he flew Back to Kuki.

"Okay now lets get her to the machine" He told her as Kuki started to get back slowly to reach to the machine, She was very frightened she never saw Anything like that before, And she didn't want to see anything like that ever again.

Slowly the reached to the machine and Wally got in, Kuki disgustedly pushed the fly on Wally's body so it could get into the machine, Then she went to the Keyboard and tried to operate the machine.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The machine worked and Kuki watched as Wally and the fly dispread, but then she closed her eyes she wasn't sure if she wanted to see what Happened next, she hoped that the machine would fix the problem, but she was never sure.

"Kuki it worked!" Wally exclaimed, Kuki noticed that his voice came back to normal so she opened her eyes.

"It did?" Kuki asked.

"Ya I'm back to my own body again" Wally exclaimed.

"That's great Wally" Kuki ran to him and give him a bone breaking hug.

".'" Wally said trying to get out of her embrace trying to catch his breath.

"He-He Oppsie my bad" Kuki let go of him.

"It's okay, But umm kooks can we keep this as our little secret? Numbuh 2 is gonna kill me if he found out"

"Ya sure Wally, I won't say a word about"

"Cool, Thanks for every thing Kuki" Wally gave her a small smile.

"It's okay silly, Now about what I said back in my room... Umm do you want me to keep this as a secret too?" Kuki asked him nervously.

"Nah I'm sure I can handle that" Wally took her hand and smiled, But then just in time a fly came to buzz around their heads, And Kuki tried to shoo her Away but Wally just stood still and that made Kuki raise an eyebrow at him.

"What you're not expecting me to hurt any flies any more are ya? I mean after what happened to me I realized how hard there life could be, It's not a really Nice thing when someone shoo you away" Wally said simply.

"Ya your probably right c'mon lets go out side" They walked to the back yard hand in hand, With Wally thinking that he learned his lesson.

And if you are wondering what was the lesson that Wally learned I would simply tell you that he learned to be a little nicer to the flies.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: So that's the end! I hope you like it, and please review and tell me what you think of it. You know you want to do that so go ahead and do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes people you're not dreaming, I actually updated another chapter of this, who was expecting that? Trust me even I didn't expect this I thought that it would be a one-shot, But then I got the idea from Gamewizard2008 to complete the story with other pairings, So that's what I'm gonna do, This chapter will be a 2/ 5 chapter a hint of 3/4 and 10/11.0 included too, And again to be perfectly clear I own absolutely nothing, The idea belong to Gamewizard2008 and KND belongs to "Mr. W" I just typed this up! Oh well that's all for now, Hope you like it and please review!**

**Oh and btw this takes the place a day after Wally played with the machine in the last chapter.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hoagie was still impressed by his own machine, He had been working so hard on it, But it was all worth it, But he had a feeling that this machine could do much more than just being a teleportation device, He wanted to try using the machine in other ways but he wants to do it in front o his friends, Knowing that they'll just tell him not to mess with his own machine because it will bring nothing but trouble, But still Hoagie wanted to test everything that this machine could do, He was just waiting for the perfect chance.

Later that day after the finished lunch, Hoagie had the perfect chance everyone went to their rooms to do their own stuff, and they left Hoagie alone to test his machine.

"I know that this is wrong, Because it might cause trouble but I need to see what this machine could do" Hoagie talked to himself.

Hoagie walked to his machine and started to pressed some buttons, Then he looked around the room he saw some ants on the floor they were walking behind each others in a straight line Hoagie looked at them and wondered ' I wonder how would it be like to be an ant?' But then he shook the idea off his head remembering how dangerous it is to be an ant.

'Ants are so easy to get killed or to get rid off...Unlike those nasty flies that just keep annoying you no matter how much you shoo her' Hoagie thought to himself as their was an annoying fly flying around his head, And even if that was an annoying disgusting fly, It gave him an idea.

"I've flied with my plans before, But I'm sure that flying without any machines is much more fun! I wonder if I could use you in some way" Hoagie talked to the fly that was now standing on his machine.

"Maybe with the help of this little bug I can get super powers and I'll be able to fly, Maybe if I tried teleportation with this fly, I'll get it's flying powers, It could be a crazy idea, But it's a crazy world anyway so what's the big difference?" Hoagie gently grabbed the fly, Disgusted but eager to test his idea.

And he did the same thing Wally did, He walked into the first side of the machine with the fly on his hand, And after a few seconds he vanished but he appeared on the other part of the machine, He looked beside him to see the fly's head resting on his shoulders, And to see that his own head was now shrinked and it was placed on the fly's body.

"Well this wasn't exactly what I was trying to do, But this could work" Hoagie exclaimed with his tiny fly's voice.

Then he looked again to his own body with the fly's head and he thought that he'll probably need it so he could get back to normal, so he got out of the machine and locked the fly in, so when he tries to get back to normal he would know where to find the fly.

He immediately left the tree house because he wanted to try flying out in the sky, but then he remembered that this could be very dangerous too, so he got back in the tree house.

"Now what am I going to do?" He wondered.

Hoagie thought for a second then he found the answer.

"Now I know what to do, I know that this is totally wrong but I always wanted to do that" Hoagie smirked to himself.

He wanted to sneak into his friends' rooms to see what they're doing, and he decided to go to see Wally first.

But when he flew to Wally's room he found it empty.

"Well that's weird" Hoagie said as he looked at the empty room.

"I would just come check on him later, Maybe I should go see what's Nigel's doing right now" Hoagie said and flew to Nigel's room.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hoagie flew to the British leader's room to find him standing in front of the mirror making stupid fighting poses; Hoagie couldn't help but just laugh at that.

"And I thought that he was serious, Even I don't do that, This is the stupidest thing ever" Hoagie looked at his leader again and completed "Too bad that I can't tell anyone about that"

He watched as Nigel kept making more poses then he flew out of the room.

"Now where to go next?" Hoagie asked himself, Hoagie always talked to himself, it was really weird but that was just Hoagie.

He decided to go to Kuki's room first, He wanted to save the best (Which was Abby) for the last, So when he flew to Kuki's room he couldn't help but to burst out in laughter, He did know that Kuki and Wally started dating they told him yesterday, But not in a buh million years he would imagine Wally and Kuki having a rainbow monkey tea party! And the best part that Wally was actually enjoying it! Hoagie would do anything to tease him about it, but he just couldn't do that, but still the idea of Wallabee Beetles having a rainbow monkey tea party and enjoying it, that was just the weirdest and the funniest thing he ever saw.

After a while Hoagie wanted to go to Abby's room, It was the most room that he wanted to visit, Now that he sneaked into all his other team mates rooms it was time for Abby's so he flew to her room, He wasn't expecting anything but he just wanted to go, He always wanted to see what a girl like Abby would do when she was alone.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

When Hoagie sneaked into Abby's room he found her lying on the bed talking to someone on the phone.

"I wonder who's she's talking to?" Hoagie wondered to himself.

Hoagie listened to Abby's conversation hopping that he'll hear something interesting.

"So Eva, Are you planning for anything this weekend?" Abby wondered.

'Oh so this is Eva she's talking to' Hoagie thought.

"Abby didn't know that you two started to date? When did that happen?" Abby asked her friend with a smirk on her face.

Hoagie smirked to himself too, sneaking to people's rooms and listening for their conversations is so wrong, but it was very fun.

"You know that Abby isn't even trying, If he wants to go out with Abby he should ask her, Even thought that Abby isn't sure that he can do that" Abby said as a reply for Eva's question.

When Hoagie heard her words he suddenly focused on the conversation more than ever.

"Ya they actually have similar characters, Expect that Kade's jokes are lamer, And Hoagie would never ask Abby out even if he wants to" Abby said.

"She's talking about me? Abigail Lincoln wants ME to ask her out? What happened to the world?" Hoagie exclaimed with his tiny fly's voice.

"Ya sure Abby'll come, Even thought that Abby isn't into that girly stuff, But she has nothing better to do, So ya Abby will meet you at 7 ok? Ok great see ya" Abby put the phone down and layed down on her bed for a second.

Hoagie really wanted to tell her how he felt, He couldn't wait till he gets back to normal so he flew closer to her, but then he flies into a spider web.

"What? No get me out of here, Abby help, Help Abby, I'm too young to die" Hoagie screamed as he was stuck in the spider web, He tried to free himself but no such a luck.

"The spider might be back in any second, Aww man this can't be happening, Abby please a little help here" Hoagie kept yelling, Hopefully that Abby would hear him.

Abby got off her bed and started to get out of the room, there was nothing to do in her room anyway, but then she thought that she heard something so she walked back near her bed again.

"Abby, Please can you hear me?" Hoagie yelled as she was even closer now.

Abby walked to the spider web and looked closely to it, and then he jaw dropped.

"H-Hoagie?" Abby said in shock.

"Abby get me out of here" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Hoagie what happened to you?" Abby wondered.

"Long story please get me out of here first"

"Okay fine" Abby helped him to get out of the web and then she waited for the explanation.

"Thanks for saving me Abbs" Hoagie smiled.

"Don't mention it, Now why the heck are you a fly?" Abby asked him as she crossed her arms.

"You see I thought that maybe if I got into the teleportation device with the a fly I'll take the fly's powers and I'll be able to fly in the sky, But then I realized that it was too dangerous so I decided to ummm... Do something else" Hoagie explained.

"Boy that's the stupidest thing Abby ever heard"

"I know, But I really wanted to try it" Hoagie paused for a second "Umm Abby?" He started.

"Ya?"

"Do you really like me? Or were you just saying that to Eva?" Hoagie said looking down nervously.

"Hoagie you were listening to Abby's conversations?" Abby exclaimed turning a little red but luckily her hat hided that.

"Well maybe I accidentally heard parts of it" Hoagie played with his fingers... Or hands (A/N: Do flies have fingers?)

"Oh boy you're so dead"

"W-Wait, I know that you're upset, But I really do like you too, And I always wanted to ask you out but I thought that you didn't like me back, So I never said anything about it" Hoagie said really fast.

"Well Abby is glad to hear that, But she's still going to kill, But she'll help you get back to normal first" Abby said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After Hoagie turned back to normal the first thing that Abby did was slapping him with her hat.

"Oww what was that for?" Hoagie asked her.

"For being a jerk, And for sneaking around overhearing people's conversations" Abby told him.

"Well I didn't only hear conversation, I saw a lot of pretty umm... Interesting stuff too" Hoagie smirked.

"What do ya mean?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

Hoagie told her about Nigel and his stupid fighting poses and about Wally and Kuki having a tea party and enjoying it a lot, When Hoagie told her that she couldn't help but to burst out in laughter and he laughed a lot as well.

"You know baby, After thinking maybe Abby isn't gonna kill you after all" Abby said after she finally stopped laughing.

"Good for me, But Abby lets not tell anyone about that, I mean I don't want anyone to know that I was messing with my own machine" He said chuckling a little.

"Abby could understand that, Don't worry you can trust Abby" Abby gave him a small smile.

"Ya but I learned my lesson I'm never messing with m machines again"

"And I'm not trusting a fly again"

"Well if I didn't turn into a fly I would never know that you like me"

"Abby never thought that you'll know that she liked you that way, But she'll just have to expect this, Oh and Hoagie?"

"Ya?"

"This whole thing, Never happened"

"Trust me I was going to do that anyway" Hoagie smirked.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: So this is it! This is the 2/5 chapter, I think I should change this story's name into a fly's story Lol, Well any way I hope you liked it!**

**Me: Either you review and check out my other fics, or you're old.**

**Nigel: Hey that's my sentence, and it's" Either you're in, or you're old"**

**Me: Ya I know but I always want to say that.**

**Wally: I am playing rainbow monkey tea party with Kuki? What the crud?**

**Nigel: Ya and I'm making stupid fighting poses, that's so not true.**

**Wally: Ya this story sucks.**

**Kuki: No I liked it; I got to play rainbow monkey tea party with Wally, That's so cool.**

**Eva: And I liked it too.**

**Wally: You're just saying that because you got a date with Kade.**

**Eva: Well that's not of you're business.**

**Wally: Harsh.**

**Me: Go Eva!**

**Wally: I thought you liked me!**

**Me: Ya I do but I just read a story about you being a jerk, so I'm kinda angry at you right now.**

**Abby: Review!**

**Hoagie Review!**

**Me: Okay I'm not over yet But REVIEW!**

**Kuki: Also check her other stories!**

**Me: Yup do that too.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


End file.
